gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
It's All Coming Back to Me Now
It's All Coming Back to Me Now (E adesso tutto torna da me) è una nota canzone dei Meatloaf portata alla gloria anche grazie all'interpretazione di Celine Dion. Nella serie televisiva di Glee, questa canzone è presente nell'episodio Le Nazionali, il ventunesimo della Terza Stagione, in cui è cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni come numero di esibizione e con Rachel come solista, mentre Quinn, Tina, Sugar, Rory, Mike e Blaine sono le voci in sottofondo. Rachel canta questa canzone sperando con tutto il cuore che la signora Carmen Tibideaux, ora rettore della NYADA, possa notare il suo talento. Carmen, sedutasi al suo posto soltanto a metà della performance, arriva appena in tempo per farsi scorgere da Rachel la quale, ritrovata l'armonia, continua con ancora più grinta. Alla fine, la platea al completo applaude all'esibizione, inclusa la signora Tibideaux. Testo della canzone Rachel: There were nights when the wind was so cold That my body froze in bed If I just listened to it Right outside the window There were days when the sun was so cruel That all the tears turned to dust And I just knew my eyes were Drying up forever (Sugar, Rory, Tina, Mike, Quinn, e Blaine: Forever) I finished crying in the instant that you left And I can't remember where or when or how And I banished every memory you and I had ever made But when you touch me like this And you hold me like that I just have to admit That it's all coming back to me When I touch you like this And you hold me like that It's so hard to believe but It's all coming back to me Rachel con Sugar, Quinn e Tina: It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now There were moments of gold And there were flashes of light There were things I'd never do again But then they'd always seemed right Rachel: There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than any laws allow Baby Baby If I kiss you like this And if you whisper like that It was lost long ago But it's all coming back to me If you want me like this And if you need me like that It was dead long ago (Insieme a Quinn, Tina e Sugar:'''But it's all coming back to me) It's so hard to resist And it's all coming back to me I can barely recall But it's all coming back to me now But it's all coming back But you were history with the slamming of the door And I made myself so strong again somehow And I never wasted any of my time on you since then '''Rachel con Quinn, Tina, Blaine, Rory, Mike e Sugar: But if I touch you like this And if you kiss me like that It was so long ago But it's all coming back to me If you touch me like this And if I kiss you like that It was gone with the wind But it's all coming back to me Rachel con Sugar, Quinn e Tina: (It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now) Rachel: There were moments of gold And there were flashes of light There were things we'd never do again But then they'd always seemed right There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than all your laws allow Baby, Baby, Baby Rachel con Quinn, Tina, Blaine, Rory, Mike e Sugar: When you touch me like this And when you hold me like that It was gone with the wind But it's all coming back to me When you see me like this And when I see you like that Then we see what we want to see All coming back to me The flesh and the fantasies All coming back to me I can barely recall But it's all coming back to me now If you forgive me all this If I forgive you all that We forgive and forget And it's all coming back to me now Quinn, Tina e Sugar: (It's all coming back to me now) Rachel: And if we... Recensioni (en) Wikipedia, recensioni sull'episodio Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *L'ultimo assolo di Rachel in una competizione di Canto Coreografato; *La quarta canzone di Celine Dion ad essere cantata nello show. Le altre tre sono: Taking Chances, All by Myself e Because You Loved Me. *La terza canzone più lunga mai cantata in Glee, raggiungendo una performance di durata di 5:25 minuti; *Lea Michele aveva chiesto a Ryan Murphy di avere a tutti i costi la possibilità di cantare una canzone di Celine Dion. Il produttore alla fine le ha dato quello che voleva, scritturando questa canzone nel copione del penultimo episodio della Terza Stagione. Tuttavia, Lea non ha avuto il coraggio di ammettere che riteneva quella canzone impropria, considerando che si sentiva già a disagio per come aveva messo in difficoltà Ryan. Galleria di foto Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Nazionali 2012 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three